Gumball Watterson
Summary Gumball (formerly Zach) Tristopher Watterson is an anthropomorphic cat that lives in the town of Elmore, and the protagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball. He's a twelve-year-old, blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High, with his adopted brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. As of "The Shell," Gumball is dating Penny. Power and Stats Key: Regular | With Maximum Toon Force Tier: Low 8-C to 8-C | Low 8-C to 8-C Name: Gumball "Zach" Tristopher Watterson Age: 12 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: The Amazing World of Gumball Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Feline Physiology, 4th Wall Awareness, Reality Warping and Summoning (With a Phone.), Imagination Empowerment, Cartoon Physics, Video Game Materialization (With the Console.), Annoyance Inducement (Has a supernatural talent to make everyone he meets annoyed, no matter who the person is.), Precognition, Limited Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift himself whenever he wants, made his body stronger w/ muscle supplements, and partial change of appearance when Gumball and Darwin were looking like Richards for a few seconds ago in the "The Kids" episode and becoming temporary older in "The Finale" episode.), Dimensional Travel, Metabolic Manipulation, Age Negation (Can stop himself from aging.), Body Control (Can enhance the size of his ears.), Body Part Swapping, Elasticity, Explosion Manipulation (Can cause people to spontaneously explode.), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Regenerated from eating himself out of existence.), Teleportation, Head Regrowth (Regrows his head after Bobert blows it off.), Emotion Removal (Can remove 'shame' from his own brain. He also removes his inhibitions in a later episode.), Thought-Based Activity, Resistance to Brodway Force (Was unaffected by Darwin's brodway force.), Resistance to Petrification (Broke out of concreate.), Body Supremacy (Has complete mastery over his body through what he calls "the power of the mind over the flesh."), Gravity Defiance (Can stand in the air without falling.), Size Manipulation (Can decrease in size.), Technology Manipulation (Can make the cash registar read "Please Do it Larry".), Minor Resistance to Possesion (Can fight off Carrie's Possesion.), Minor Enhanced Health (Capable of maintaining normal physics hours after Carrie's Eating Spree.), Mind Control (Via Watch.), Impossible State Survival (Can survive without a brain.), Biological Manipulation (As shown here.), Resistance to Time Stop (Unaffected by Darwin's Time Stopping.), Probability Manipulation (With the Helmet; Anything Gumball does becomes lucky.), Has across of the powers of the Universal Remote which inculding; Time Manipulation (Can reverse time and freeze time and go forward in time.), Age Manipulation (Can reverses a character's age.), Telekinesis (Can push people back.), Portal Creation (Can create a portal to The Void.), Life Manipulation (Can kill people with the off button and bring them back to life.), Spatial Manipulation (Can manipulate the frame of the TV itself.), Light and Darkness Manipulation (Can make the cartoon itself lighter or darker similar to an actual remote.), Reality Warping, 4th Wall Awareness, Existence Erasure, Vocal Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building Level to Building+ Level (Cracked Penny's shell, which was unaffected by a bolt of lightning. Lighting Bolts contain about 1 to 5 gigajoules on average.) | Small Building Level to Building+ Level (Should be comparable to before.) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Nicole on a regular basis.) | MFTL (Scales to Bobert who's capable of launching a soccer ball to the sun in 5 seconds.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class to Building+ Class | Small Building Class to Building+ Class Durability: Small Building Level to Building+ Level, possibly higher (Can tank attacks from Darwin on a regular basis who's strength is comparable to him.) | At least Multi-Galaxy Level to Universe Level with Maximum Toon Force (Survived the big bang.) Stamina: Varies Range: Standard melee range, higher with Toon Force Intelligence: Above Average (Has an understanding of how life and the world works around him despite being a kid. In his search of the meaning of life, he found many answers.) Weaknesses: Is still a kid. Hasn't been in much hand to hand combat. Usually puts himself into situations where he could easily get out of it but he makes it worse. Others Standard Equipment: a Phone, a Console, The Helmet, and The Universal Remote (For a short while until Rob takes it back.) Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilites. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Kids Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Empowerment Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Technology Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Age Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators